1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aircraft, such as airplanes and helicopters, and more particularly to a VTOL aircraft having a wing including a rotor supported on the tip of each wing laterally rotating and towards the longitudinal axis of said Craft's wings to generate lift for vertical take off or landing (V.T.O.L.) and thrust-flap to generate thrust between the wing's aerofoil and the rotors. The rotors are driven by means of wing-turbine supported on the tip of each wing rotating parallel to the rotors.
The present invention relates to VTOL Aircraft U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,115.
The invention relates generally to devices and/or systems for gas propulsion systems for driving rotors and contributing to the thrust by fluid reaction.
The invention provides an arrangement whereby the aircraft is efficiently propelled by a combination of rotors and a jet reaction thrust or/and jet propulsion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous efforts to provide propulsion systems for propulsion of aircrafts by a combination of propeller and jet reaction thrust, as far as I am cognizant, such systems for gas propulsion by a combination of propellers and jet propulsion are now in existence, and are all characterized by having a propeller driven by the gas turbine or jet reaction apparatus through a shaft which is connected directly to the composite compressor-turbine shaft by gearing. Such systems have for one reason or another, well known to those skilled in this particular art, certain disadvantages.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a combination propeller thrust and jet thrust propulsion system for aircraft which will have a horsepower output of greater flexibility, and which will otherwise fulfill all requirements of turbine systems and nozzle parameters for providing propulsion by a combination of rotors, wing turbine, thrust-flaps and jet reaction. It is also clear that a long and unfilled need in the prior art has existed for a power plant to drive rotors supported on the tip of the wing.